<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧欢如梦 by Almighty_Oslo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447160">旧欢如梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo'>Almighty_Oslo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Republic of China (1912-1949), M/M, 民国AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KH,重要的事情说一遍。<br/>非典型富商Kenny X 戏子Hins</p>
<p>“青春不衰的眼睛，埋藏着兴兴衰衰的感情，一弯身躯多少过客，只爱在怀内觅暂借的恬静。”<br/>--黄耀明《不夜情》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny, HinsKenny, 张敬轩／关智斌</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>旧欢如梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC是我的，粉丝行为不上升正主。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一艘法国客轮缓缓在上海港靠岸，从船上抛出几股铁链，矮小健壮的船工迅速把铁链绑到码头的桩子上。吊桥放下，码头上接应的人挤挤挨挨地在军警划出的区域中朝前挤，把手里的姓名牌举高。一位东方面孔的青年拎着一口看起来不轻的皮箱走上码头，目光在人群中周巡，停在写着“ CKH”的牌子上面。举牌子的人注意到了他，堆着笑迎上来，问：“是张敬轩张老爷吗？”</p>
<p>那位青年听到这个称呼露出一丝惊讶，说：“叫我张先生就行了。”管家打扮的人伸手去接他的皮箱，他略作迟疑，还是递了出去。提箱子的管家在前面躬着身子引路，走向一辆停泊在路边的黑色轿车，恭敬地为他拉开车门，待他坐稳后轻轻扣上，自己去前排坐下。司机发动轿车，管家问：“张……张先生是初次来上海吧。”</p>
<p>张敬轩说：“是，从未来过中国，但常听家父家母提起过上海是何等繁华，远东其他城市都比不上。”</p>
<p>管家谦卑地说：“租界比起其他地方是好些，想来也比不上巴黎，张先生请不要嫌弃。有什么需要同何某说，何某一定尽量满足。”</p>
<p>张敬轩笑了笑：“多谢你了。对我不必那么客气，我只是个旅人。”</p>
<p>管家声线带有一丝颤抖：“张先生说笑了，您是我们的贵客，我们可不敢有半点怠慢。”</p>
<p>张敬轩没说话，他往车窗外望去，街上行人众多，不时可以看见黄包车夫在人流中穿梭着，一列街车带着叮叮叮的声音从后方驶来，轨道上的人车纷纷避让。道路两旁的建筑物风格多样，挂着各色语言的招牌，他从中分辨出了几家剧院，饭店和当铺。除了街道略窄，其他地方和他最熟悉的城市巴黎有七八分相似，甚至黄埔江都可使他联想到塞纳河。</p>
<p>他的父母原是经营上海丝绸行的富商，专做洋人生意，辛亥革命时举家迁往法国，经过十数年的打拼，虽然不比在上海时的风光，但在巴黎也算是站稳了脚跟。他却对服装生意毫无兴趣，反而去做了歌剧演员。好在有他的哥哥兢兢业业地操持着家族生意，家人便迁就了天马行空的他。小有名气之后，张敬轩近几年尝试编排了若干新剧，获得了不错的口碑，但最近他遇到了瓶颈，有几个人物总是感觉差了些味道。</p>
<p>一个偶然的机会他得到了一盘京剧《霸王别姬》录影带。他被里面的旦角虞姬深深吸引了，那一刻他看到了他的人物所缺失的部分。他认真同父母分享了去中国学习京剧的想法，他的父母早已了解他们从来都无法改变儿子的决定，便为他联系了在上海法租界的生意伙伴。1947年秋天，他踏上了开往上海的轮船。</p>
<p>凭着自小习得的方言，他很快适应了在上海的生活。拜访几个剧团之后，他认定了其中的一个。这个剧团规模不大，但是旦角师傅是来自北京的京剧名家。他每天与一群十来岁的少年一起学戏。一开始他们对他充满好奇，但他叮嘱过剧团老板不要透露他的身份，再加上他与周围人处的甚好，渐渐地就没有人再问了。经过大半年的苦练，有几幕剧他竟唱的像模像样，尤其是《霸王别姬》。</p>
<p>他们被一户富商请去唱堂会。当天唱旦角的演员吃坏了肚子。剧团老板正在发愁，一个小学徒提议让张敬轩去。老板想来堂会上认真听戏的人不会多，便同意让张敬轩去试试。</p>
<p>张敬轩坐在后台由着化装师给他吊上高高的眼角，抹上厚厚的腮红，带上繁复的头面，穿上旦角的衣服。他感到角色的灵魂渐渐地附着在他身上。他站起身来，看着镜子里的自己，然后转身撩开帘子走上舞台。</p>
<p>一部剧唱完，他刚刚卸下头面和脸上的油彩，还没有来得及换衣服，剧团老板突然来到后台，压低声音说主人家有人想见见他。</p>
<p>看着剧团老板欲言又止的神情他心下明白了几分，说：“不碍事，我去就是，不会让你难做。”</p>
<p>主人家的小厮领他到了一间小书房，并退出去把门关上了。一位年轻的男人坐在太师椅上，示意张敬轩坐在他对面隔着一张小茶几的另一把椅子上。</p>
<p>“不知如何称呼？”</p>
<p>“姓张，名敬轩。先生尊姓大名？”</p>
<p>“关智斌。”</p>
<p>张敬轩心下了然，他不关心时事，但黑白通吃的上海滩关家家主的名字还是听旁人提起过。他仔细打量了此人，约摸三十出头的年纪，五官深邃，皮肤是健康的小麦色，西服下的躯体看的出肌肉轮廓完美，想必平日勤于锻炼，格斗经验不出意外也是颇为丰富。在他认识的人里算是数一数二地对他胃口。</p>
<p>关智斌有过几段露水情缘，也有几段付出真心的感情，但是那些跟他交往的男人或者女人，无论嘴上说着什么漂亮话，都抱着种种欲盖弥彰的目的。他很久都没有约会任何人了。他的姐姐们表示过隐隐的担心，这次堂会对外宣扬是给他的大姐过生日，但实际上是想让他认识更多的人。他很感激姐姐们的好意，但是那些喷着差不多的香水穿着差不多的旗袍的富家小姐们总能让他联想到某几个前任。堂会那个唱虞姬的演员倒使他眼前一亮，他十分投入于自己的角色，仿佛不受场下的嘈杂和漫不经心影响，其他演员说吉祥话讨人欢心的时候他就静静地站在一边，不知什么时候退场了也没人发现。他起了兴趣，于是吩咐小厮请人来他书房一聚，也算是让他姐姐们舒心。</p>
<p>卸了妆的男人有一双好看的桃花眼，五官柔和，身型消瘦但是挺拔。他走进书房的时候未露出半点慌张或者诚惶诚恐，而是带着种说不清道不明的特殊气质，让他起了兴趣。</p>
<p>“刚在台上看不分明，现在看清楚了，张生气度不凡。”</p>
<p>“过奖了，久仰关先生的大名，今日得见果真一表人才。”</p>
<p>“不知张生今晚可否留宿府上，关某想交个朋友。”</p>
<p>张敬轩当然明白这话里暗含的意思，在开放的巴黎长大的他并不排斥一夜情，何况对方还是他中意的类型。</p>
<p>“那就恭敬不如从命了。”</p>
<p>张敬轩换上常服，给剧团的老板交代了几句便留了下来。小厮领他去一间整洁的客房，并奉上两三样茶点。他每样尝了一块，发觉绿豆糕最为美味，不知不觉吃完了一整碟。</p>
<p>三更时关智斌推门进来，他穿着衬衣和素色裤子，看上去比白天还要年轻些。他拥上张敬轩，把手伸进他的里衣内上下摩挲，张敬轩就着这个姿势把关智斌衬衣上的纽扣从上到下一粒粒解开，露出诱人的肌肉线条。关智斌把带有薄茧的手覆在张敬轩胸前揉搓那两粒凸起，张敬轩的呼吸急促起来，忍不住扭着腰迎合关智斌的抚摸。关智斌把张敬轩轻轻推倒在床上，张敬轩顺从地伸手下去解开自己的皮带，脱下外裤。关智斌一把扯掉张敬轩的内裤，摩挲着他逐渐兴奋起来的性器。张敬轩分开腿，关智斌从床边拿出一盒油膏，挖了一块，在掌心里捂化，用手指沾了往张敬轩的后穴送去。</p>
<p>久未被使用的后穴被开拓的略有些艰难，张敬轩尽力把腿打开到最大，深呼吸让自己放松。后穴逐渐变的柔软，手指可以顺畅地进出。关智斌褪下裤子，把伞头抵在穴口，一下子捅了进去。张敬轩闷哼一声，虽然做了润滑，但这个庞然大物不可避免地牵起一阵疼痛。关智斌放慢了速度把整根没入，小幅度抽插，张敬轩稍稍适应了之后渐渐加大力度。囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出啪啪的声音。张敬轩的痛感渐渐被快感淹没，摆动身子迎合关智斌的动作。电流在他的下腹部汇集，他口中溢出不受控制的呻吟。积攒的快感攀上巅峰，他上下抚弄了几下，阴茎喷出一股股白浊的液体。关智斌大力抽插数次，释放在他因高潮而绞紧的后穴中。</p>
<p>他们躺在床上平复呼吸，关智斌问：“张生，你父母现在何处？”</p>
<p>张敬轩眨了眨眼：“无父无母，剧团养我长大。”并在心里给父母画了个十字。</p>
<p>关智斌若有所思地点了点头，起身穿好衣服，道了声晚安就离开了。</p>
<p>过了一会儿小厮送来水盆和毛巾，张敬轩简单清理了一下自己，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。<br/>第二天醒来，张敬轩看见房间的桌上放着若干糕点汤羹，和一个精美的礼物盒。他慢悠悠享用着早餐，打开盒子看到一条重磅丝绸领带，和与之相配的镶蓝宝石领带夹，虽然在他眼里只能算是中档货，但是放在上海其他地方可谓是贵重 。各取所需的性事过后还能收到这样的礼物，他不禁觉得自己讨到了便宜。</p>
<p>早饭过后张敬轩招了辆黄包车先回住处放下礼物，再回到剧团。剧团老板迎出来，他摆了摆手证明不碍事，片刻之后说：“对了，张某有一事相求。”</p>
<p>“先生请说。”</p>
<p>“若关先生派人问起，就说我无父无母。”</p>
<p>这次之后有好长一段时间张敬轩都没再见到关智斌。倒是有几次戏园来约戏，指名道姓地要他唱压轴，不用说也知道收了谁的嘱托，令他有些哭笑不得。 好在他水平渐长，剧团老板也安下心来。</p>
<p>一次表演谢幕的时候他眼睛一瞟看到了二楼看台上的关智斌在微笑着向他鼓掌。他卸妆换衣服出来就看到一辆汽车在门外等着。</p>
<p>司机拉开后座的车门，关智斌向他笑眯眯摆了摆手，说好久不见。</p>
<p>张敬轩上了车，关智斌带他来到电影院，走进雅间坐下。影厅里暗下来，银幕上播放的是《乱世佳人》。张敬轩在法国已经看过一遍，但还是很快沉浸在了电影的氛围里。他们沉默地看着斯佳丽在亚特兰大的战火中奔走，一次次向美好生活伸出手，然后错过。</p>
<p>影片结束关智斌领着张敬轩到一家法国餐厅，替他折好餐巾，倒上红酒。菜一道道地端上来，他们品尝和讨论着着蒜香面包，焗蜗牛，法式海鲜汤，煎小羊排和舒芙蕾，并随意地聊着时局。关智斌温柔地注视着张敬轩使用餐具和进食的动作，张敬轩意识到自己的人设应该是无父无母的戏子，突然有些紧张，但在他开口解释之前关智斌若无其事地移开了目光。张敬轩放下心来，“在原租界会吃法餐不算是什么罕见的技能”，他这样想。用完甜点已是天黑，他们走出饭店发现下雪了，这是今冬的第一场雪。张敬轩很喜欢雪，异乡的这场雪和刚刚享受的法餐使他想到了巴黎。关智斌在他眼里读到了欣喜，主动提议陪他在街上散歩。</p>
<p>街上行人稀疏，他们沿着昏黄的街灯走着，雪渐渐在地上铺了薄薄的一层。张敬轩转头看向关智斌，他刀削斧刻般的侧脸被大衣毛领子簇拥着，笼罩在街灯的光晕里，深刻的轮廓柔和了起来，雪地在他眼中映出晶莹一片。</p>
<p>张敬轩的心跳突然盖过了世界上一切声音，他在1948年这个雪天坠入了爱河。</p>
<p>那一瞬间他就想这样走下去，走到白头。</p>
<p>但是无边的恐惧同时攥住了他的心，他不确定关智斌对他是否抱有同样的感情，又或者只是在熟练地取悦他，像是取悦之前任何一位床伴。</p>
<p>“关生，我们回去吧。”</p>
<p>他们登上了跟在后面的轿车，回到关智斌的宅子。关智斌把他一路领进了主人房，在他腰上摩挲。张敬轩用力抱着关智斌，嘴唇凑近他的脸，在他的唇前停留片刻，又稍稍偏过吻上他的面颊。关智斌怔了怔，张敬轩准确捕捉到了他动作的停滞，双眸微暗，但很快恢复正常。他向后倾，分开两人交缠的上半身，捧起关智斌的左手，虔诚地亲吻每一个指尖，再把食指和中指吞入口中用舌头轻轻舔弄着。关智斌注视着他，右手继续抚摸他的腰和背脊。张敬轩把他的手指吐出来，解开关智斌的皮带，跪下身去。关智斌的裤子掉在地上，他没有动。张敬轩右手握住他挺立的阳具，把他的伞头含进嘴里，用舌尖勾勒着冠状沟，左手手在他的大腿外侧上下摩擦。片刻之后他让关智斌的阳具进入口腔的深处，用模仿性交的姿势吞吐着，海鱼的腥气在他嘴里蔓延开来。关智斌不自禁地把五指插入张敬轩的发中，挺腰把阳具送入更深处。张敬轩强忍着呕吐反射努力迎合着他，用左手揉搓着他的囊袋。关智斌把阳具拔出来，张敬轩会意，起身快速脱去衣服跪趴在床上。</p>
<p>手指进入身体的异物感让他颤抖了一下，这次开拓比第一次顺利许多，很快粗长的硬物就代替了手指。关智斌双手掐着他的后腰快速抽插，这个姿势进入地极深，很快累积的快感就让张敬轩下意识地高高翘起臀部以求更大的刺激。他的手原本撑在身体两侧，现在忍不住伸下去抚弄自己，关智斌抓起他的两只手腕压在后背上，这种被束缚的感觉冲击着张敬轩的神经，他难耐地弓起腰。关智斌放开了他的手，俯下身去压住他，下身快速的小幅度抽插着。张敬轩惊叫着射在了床上，关智斌在他颤抖的身躯里又挺动了好一会儿，才随着一次大力的深入释放在他身体里。</p>
<p>他们保持着相拥的姿势横躺在床上，关智斌缓慢地把疲软的阴茎抽出来。张敬轩侧过头，关智斌能看到他挺拔的鼻梁和鸦羽般的睫毛。他嘴唇翕动了一下但没有声音发出。关智斌想起身去拿水盆清理一下，两个人的身体刚刚分开，张敬轩突然反手抓住了他。</p>
<p>“关生……可不可以……陪我？”</p>
<p>关智斌内心猛颤。张敬轩流光溢彩的钻石外壳变成了薄冰，像是一声拒绝就能使他万劫不复。</p>
<p>关智斌狠狠吻上了他的唇，唇分，他看进他的眼睛，说：“好，我会一直陪你。”</p>
<p>之后张敬轩不时就能在演出结束后坐上关智斌的车，他们几乎逛过了法租界里所有豪华的俱乐部和餐厅。一个月后就是年尾了，关智斌带他上到上海第一高楼国际饭店的顶层。他们透过窗户往下看，商户亮起了所有的霓虹灯，五光十色，如梦如幻。不时有光点在街上滑过，是小孩子举着烟花跑来跑去。街上站满了人，等着跨年的烟火表演。就快到零点了，关智斌拿出一个木盒递给张敬轩。</p>
<p>一块精致的怀表躺在里面，表盖上是繁复的花枝浮雕。张敬轩打开表盖，表盘一半是与表盖呼应的花纹，一半做成镂空的样式，可以看到里面移动的机械结构。他的目光被表盖内部的刻字吸引了。从右到左三列字分别是“关智斌”“张敬轩”“民国三十八年”。他摩挲着微微凹陷的刻字，内心感慨万千。</p>
<p>关智斌看他出神，问：“喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>张敬轩抬眼看他，轻轻点了点头。1949年零点钟声敲响，各色的礼花在天空中炸开，环绕着他们，仿佛触手可及。他们在对方眼中都看到了微缩的烟花之海。</p>
<p>在震耳欲聋的爆炸声和欢呼声中，他们轻轻向对方说“新年快乐”</p>
<p>新的一年来临了。</p>
<p>战争的阴影快速笼罩了原本粉饰太平的上海。任何人都看的出南京国民政府已是强弩之末，而势如破竹的红色政权所遵循的理念让上海滩各大家族人人自危。有好几户豪门已经将贵重家私打包上船举家逃往台湾。张敬轩想知道关智斌的打算，但每次话在口中又落回肚里。</p>
<p>剧团接到的戏约竟没有明显减少，看来许多人都认为花上几元钱换得短暂逃离现实是个划算的买卖。张敬轩感到自己已经学得差不多了，这时候接到父母催促他回国的家书，不得不认真考虑起回国的日期。他不想就这样离开上海，但也说不清楚自己究竟在等待些什么。</p>
<p>关智斌来找他的时候已是黄昏，见到他的欣喜压不过眼底深深的疲惫。张敬轩把头埋在他肩膀上，从他的大衣上捕捉到硝烟的气息。关智斌轻抚着他的背。他们维持着拥抱的姿势站了好久，关智斌松开他，说：“带你去一个地方。”</p>
<p>他带张敬轩来到一个空无一人的教堂，巨大的十字架悬挂在大厅尽头的墙壁上。他们走过一排排长椅，在宣讲台前站定。关智斌转身面对张敬轩，牵起他的手，问：</p>
<p>“张敬轩，你愿不愿意和我一起去台湾？”</p>
<p>张敬轩陷入慌乱，如果他真是个无牵无挂的戏子，这是个可遇而不可求的机会，他没有理由说不。他因贪恋这段关系而撒下的弥天大谎终于到了反噬的时刻。他想晕倒，想逃走，但是双脚生了根似的定在原地一动不动，大脑比以往任何时候都要清醒。他感到他的过去和未来都朝他挤压过来，使他几近窒息。</p>
<p>关智斌看着他变幻的神色，说：“没关系，你好好考虑，我们会在三月底出发，还有时间。”</p>
<p>张敬轩机械地点了点头。</p>
<p>他回到自己的住处后，管家敲了敲他的房门，给他递上一封盖着法国驻上海领事馆公章的信，叮嘱他事关重大务必读完。</p>
<p>信上说法国政府判断战争形势不容乐观，计划无限期停航上海，最后一班船将会在三月二日启航，希望所有法国侨民严肃考虑乘那班船离开。</p>
<p>这把他做决定的最后期限又提前了一个月，一边是父母和事业，一边是爱人。放在以前他也许会毫不犹豫地选择父母和事业，但现在他举棋不定。他从未遇到过像关智斌这样灵与肉都无比契合的人。</p>
<p>即将到来的艰难抉择占据了他大部分的思绪，但他还是注意到关智斌比以前更加忙碌了，好几次来找他的时候都带着略显凌乱的头发，和大衣上忘记除去的灰尘。他甚至在车门上发现过干涸的血迹。关智斌告诉张敬轩他正忙于几处产业的交接，和家产的清点与运输。每次他问起张敬轩的决定，张敬轩都推托说还要在考虑一会儿。</p>
<p>他从来没有追问过为什么，张敬轩感激于他的体谅，同时又感到越来越深的愧疚。他不是没有考虑过坦白，只是没有勇气承受不确定的后果。关智斌会生气吗？会不会认为张敬轩在故意耍他？会不会觉得之前的怜惜和疼爱都是错付？他发现自己比想像的更加离不开关智斌，但是同他一起去台湾依然是一个过于大胆的选择。</p>
<p>管家都看出了他的心事重重，在进口商店里淘了几本法语书送给他，小心翼翼地表达了他的担忧。张敬轩谢过了管家，认出这些书中有两本通俗小说，一本历史类人物传记，竟然还有一本民间童话。他好久没有读过童话了，随手翻开一页。</p>
<p>这个童话叫鸟与鲸鱼，故事是这样的：</p>
<p>从前有一只鸟爱一条鲸鱼，鲸鱼也爱那只鸟。</p>
<p>一个夏天他们相遇在海湾中，他们有很多话可聊，他们聊月亮，潮汐和海上的船。鸟讲的笑话总能使鲸鱼大笑，鲸鱼唱的歌总能使鸟哭泣。</p>
<p>但是地球不会因为一只鸟和一条鲸鱼相爱而停止转动。夏天过了就是秋天，秋天过了就是冬天。海水变冷了，所有的鲸鱼都动身前往温暖的海域。</p>
<p>“和我一起去温暖的海洋吧。”鲸鱼说：“那是一个很棒的地方。那里的水一年四季都很暖和，还有吃不完的鱼。”</p>
<p>“我爱吃鱼。”鸟说：“我也爱你。我愿意跟随你到任何地方，但是先教我怎么当一条鲸鱼吧。”</p>
<p>“就像这样。”鲸鱼说：“像我一样。”她深深地潜进水里。</p>
<p>“好的！”鸟说。他跟着潜进水里。</p>
<p>他潜的越来越深。“我在游泳了。”他大笑。“我是一条鲸鱼了。”</p>
<p>但是很快他就不能呼吸了。他回到海面上，大口喘着气。他一次又一次地试图下潜，但每一次都以窒息告终。</p>
<p>“我想一只鸟不可能变成鲸鱼。”鸟说。“跟我走吧。我住在悬崖上面，那是个漂亮的地方，天气温暖而舒适，每个早上都可以看到海上日出。”</p>
<p>“我爱看海上日出。”鲸鱼说。“我也爱你。我愿意跟随你到任何地方，但是先教我怎么当一只鸟吧。”</p>
<p>“就像这样。”鸟说：“像我一样。”他拍打翅膀飞向天空。</p>
<p>“好的！”鲸鱼说。她闭上眼睛，像鸟一样拍打她的鳍。水花四溅，</p>
<p>“我在飞了。”她大笑。“我是一只鸟了。”</p>
<p>但她睁开眼睛的时候，她发现她没有在天上，而是在海里。</p>
<p>“我想一条鲸鱼不可能变成一只鸟。”鲸鱼说。</p>
<p>“你不会飞，我不会游泳，我们能待在哪里呢？”</p>
<p>因为他们都非常爱对方，他们说了再见。</p>
<p>鲸鱼从没有忘记她的鸟，每次他看到天空飞舞的鸟儿时，都会想起他。</p>
<p>鸟也从没有忘记他的鲸鱼，每次他看到潜入海水的鲸鱼时，都会想起她。</p>
<p>故事到这里就结束了，张敬轩读了一遍又一遍，当他意识到的时候，他已泪流满面。</p>
<p>他无法想象自己翱翔在没有关智斌的天际，也无法想象畅游在没有他的海底。</p>
<p>既然没有客观因素阻隔，他为什么要放手？</p>
<p>他拿出笔和纸，写下长长的一封家书，讲述了他和关智斌的故事，并在末尾告诉父母和哥哥他决定跟随关智斌去台湾。</p>
<p>他把信纸折好，放入牢固的牛皮纸信封，细心地用胶水封好口，盖上自己的私章，一切做完之后躺在床上沉沉睡去。</p>
<p>睡梦中他被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒，拉开门发现管家和关智斌的司机都站在门外。他心中警铃大作，顾不得问关智斌的司机为什么会知道自己的住址，随便找了件外套一裹便随他们冲了出去。</p>
<p>夜深了，马路上空无一人，司机猛踩油门冲过一个又一个路口。张敬轩抓着扶手，强忍着晕眩，内心的不安感越来越浓。</p>
<p>轿车吱嘎一声在租界最豪华的私人医院停下，张敬轩的面色苍白如纸，司机扶着他往里走去，说：</p>
<p>“老爷在码头押货的时候手下帮派突然反水，虽然头目已经被处理掉了，但是老爷身中数枪……医生说内脏伤的太严重，应该就今晚了……张先生，你要撑住。”</p>
<p>张敬轩头脑里嗡嗡作响，司机的嘴唇一张一合，或许还说了什么安慰的话，但他已经听不见了。他几乎是被人扛到关智斌的病房，关智斌见他来，屏退了病房里的其他人。张敬轩跪倒在他床前，抓住他的手。</p>
<p>关智斌的脸上毫无血色，每一次呼吸都像是在压榨他的最后一丝力气，他费力地转向张敬轩，嘴角牵出一个微笑。</p>
<p>“我知道你是谁……咳咳。”他吐出一口血沫。“回去吧……忘了我。”</p>
<p>张敬轩怔愣了一瞬间，泪水模糊了他的视线，他胡乱抹了一把眼泪，仿佛失去了说话的功能。</p>
<p>关智斌问：“对了，‘我爱你’用法语怎么说。”</p>
<p>张敬轩找回了自己的声音：“Je t’aime.”</p>
<p>“Je t’aime.”</p>
<p>说完这句话关智斌闭上了眼睛，张敬轩用颤抖的手去探他的鼻息，然后把头埋在他的胸口撕心裂肺地哭了起来。</p>
<p>胸膛里的那颗心脏已经不会为他而跳动了。</p>
<p>五十年后，张敬轩在学生的陪同下再次来到上海。二十四层的国际饭店早已不是上海最高的建筑。他们登上东方明珠电视塔顶的观景台，俯瞰微缩积木般的上海。黄浦江对岸法租界几处标志性建筑依稀可辨，但是大部分地方与他的记忆里的样子早已是天差地别。</p>
<p>学生们都是第一次来中国，他们合用一个望远镜，叽叽喳喳地聊着天。其中一个问：“老师，您当时来的时候上海是什么样的？”</p>
<p>张敬轩笑了笑，说：“美的像一场梦。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇文章的灵感来源于三十八年夏至这首歌，但是显而易见的走偏了。</p>
<p>写文之前我还看了华仔和哥哥的《新上海滩》，虽然跟故事没什么关系。</p>
<p>《霸王别姬》的电影很久以前看的了，写文前看了京剧选段。</p>
<p>写这篇文是我脑补的造型是《过客别墅》中的Hins和《次要角色》中的Kenny</p>
<p>背景音乐是明哥的《不夜情》</p>
<p>一点考据：</p>
<p>民国时期上海的官方语言应该是……上海话。<br/>清末京剧在上海就逐渐盛行了，还有专门的流派叫海派京剧。<br/>法租界在1943年收回，所以这篇文章里提到的法租界只是惯用叫法，实际上已经属于中华民国。<br/>共产党在1949年五月占领的上海。<br/>很多法国建筑师，诗人，画家在民国时期到达过上海。在他们的作品里可以找到明显的上海元素。（自豪）<br/>的确大部分的上海富商在1948-1949年的时候逃到了香港，台湾等地。后面几十年发生的事证明他们当时的选择还挺正确的。<br/>最早的华人移民在19世纪到达了法国，他们奠定了海外华人社区的基础，在此向前辈致敬。</p>
<p>我的Pome提问箱叫Oslo，欢迎来玩。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>